Ink on Skin
by dalex.allen
Summary: Because that new picture from the Teen Wolf Tumblr drove me crazy. Scott gets a tattoo, and Isaac approves. Isaac also has a dirty mouth. Rated for sexual content.


"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Isaac mumbled as they made their way back into the locker room. Scott had a tattoo. And Isaac, who was already stupidly attracted to him, was screwed. He only hoped that Scott wouldn't notice his raging boner.

"Isaac!" Scott was in front of him, snapping his fingers. "You there?"

"Yeah, no, sorry," Isaac said, blinking. "What's up?"

"When everyone else is gone, I want to talk to you."

Isaac nodded and Scott walked away. Fuck. They would be talking about wolf stuff, no doubt, but still. Alone in a locker room with his crush who just recently got a tattoo…Isaac was most definitely screwed. He changed quickly, every brush of his boxers against his erection making his gasp in pleasure. He just wanted to kiss Scott and lick his tattoo and push him against the wall and—

"Okay, it's just us now." Scott was again standing in front of him, still in just a wife-beater and jeans.

"Okay, but before we talk about anything, I want to know about that." Isaac pointed to the tattoo.

Scott looked down and chuckled. "It's a tattoo."

"Can I…touch it?"

"Yeah, sure." Scott held out his arm.

Isaac took a deep breath and ran his fingers lightly over Scott's arm. He could feel the muscles beneath flex and he shivered slightly, licking his lips. What the hell was it about tattoos? Was this a fetish? Or a kink? Isaac didn't know the difference. He just knew he really wanted Scott.

"You alright, man?" Scott was frowning at him.

Isaac's eyes flicked from Scott's tattoo to his mouth to his eyes and could almost hear his brain say, "Fuck it." He grabbed Scott's face and kissed him, hard. Scott stiffened at first but then brought his hands to Isaac's neck and pulled him closer. They backed into the wall, which was good, because Isaac wasn't sure how much longer he could stand without support. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth lower, nibbling Scott's neck with a hint of fangs, leaving a hickey (hopefully).

"Fuck," Scott groaned. "What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining."

"Tattoo," Isaac said quickly before kissing Scott's exposed collarbone and shoulder.

"Jesus, Isaac, you should've told me. I'd have gotten one a long time ago if I knew it'd get you to do this."

Isaac looked up at him, frowning. "You…you like this?"

"Hell yeah. Don't stop, dude."

Isaac smiled hungrily and dropped to his knees. Scott groaned in anticipation as Isaac undid his jeans and pushed them down. He didn't even let Scott step out of them before he wrapped his lips around Scott's cock, running his tongue around the head.

"Oh my God, you—fuck!" Scott clenched his fists in Isaac's hair; there was the distinct sound of something hitting the wall. "Fuck, dude, don't you dare stop."

Isaac hummed around Scott's cock, making him moan loudly. He really didn't want to stop. He wanted to suck Scott dry and then just keep going. How had he managed seventeen years without this taste? He pulled back and stroked Scott while he licked and sucked on his balls.

"Jesus fuck, Isaac," Scott said breathlessly. "I'm gonna shoot if you don't stop."

Isaac sat back on his heels and pondered his options. He could wait until he was inside of Scott to make him come, but he just…he needed this, more than he's needed anything in his life.

"I need to taste you, Scotty," he said, licking the tip. "Fuck, you taste so good, I need that in my mouth and down my throat, I need you to come so hard I choke—"

"Son of a—!" Scott's hips thrust forward, forcing him into Isaac's mouth. Isaac bobbed his head up and down a few times before Scott shouted out, eyes tingeing yellow as he spilled into Isaac's mouth. Isaac did actually choke a little, but he recovered and started swallowing the delicious come pouring into his mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Scott mumbled as the flow stopped. "Shit, Isaac. That was…fuck."

Isaac smiled, standing back up to kiss Scott. One of his hands slid down his back and pressed against his entrance. Scott tensed. "It's okay," Isaac said, massaging the hole. "If you want to stop, we'll stop."

Scott gasped as a finger dipped inside him. "Fuck, that's good, don't stop, Isaac."

Isaac chuckled and slipped another finger in. "You're so fucking tight, Scotty, so tight and hot. You're gonna feel so good around my cock, your fucking tight ass squeezing me until I fill you up with my come. It'll drip out of you and I'll lick you clean—"

"Isaac, just fuck me!" Scott groaned, clenching around Isaac's fingers.

"If you say so." He pulled his fingers out, flipped Scott around, and knelt on the ground. "But you're not ready yet." Isaac spread Scott's cheeks and licked at his entrance.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott yelped. "That's…fuck, do it again."

Isaac complied, slipping his tongue into Scott slightly. He continued licking and tonguing him for a minute before standing up and pushing down his own pants. One hand on Scott's shoulder, Isaac aligned himself with his entrance and pushed forward a bit.

He could tell the healing helped. He moved forward, bit by bit, waiting for Scott to relax fully before continuing. It was a testament to how crazy he was about Scott, because he really just wanted to tear this tight little ass apart.

"You okay?" Isaac asked, stroking Scott's neck as he bottomed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I just…need a minute."

So Isaac waited, softly kissing Scott's neck and stroking his hip. Then Scott took a deep breath and nodded. Isaac pulled back until he was barely inside and thrust forward, hard. Scott yelped but Isaac didn't hear any pain, so he kept going, pulling almost all the way out and fucking into Scott's ass.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight," he muttered, both hands on Scott's shoulders for leverage. "I bet this feels so good, and so full, my cock up your ass, tearing it apart. I could fuck you for hours, Scotty, fuck you till you pass out and then just_keep fucking you_ because you feel so good around me, you feel like heaven."

"F-faster," Scott whined. "Please, go faster."

Isaac laughed and obliged, pumping his hips harder and faster into the lacrosse captain. "I'm gonna fuck you till you come again. How's that sound, Scotty? I'm gonna fuck you till you come all over that wall." Isaac could smell that Scott was already hard again. "And then you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna come in you so hard, it'll come out your fucking mouth."

"Isaac." Scott was practically weeping with pleasure. "Isaac, please."

"Please what?"

Scott panted for a few seconds, his fists clenched on the wall. "Please just fuck me."

Isaac licked his lips. "Your wish is my command." He fucked Scott harder, pressing him into the wall. He again bit Scott's neck, but this time he could barely control his fangs as they sank into his skin.

"Fuck!" Scott screamed, his ass clenching deliciously around Isaac as he arched his back and came, spurting all over the wall.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Isaac muttered, losing his rhythm. "Fuck, Scotty, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna—Scott, I'm coming!" He thrust as hard as he could and groaned as he started spilling into Scott's hot body. His hips pumped lazily with each spurt, until finally he was done and pulled out. They both collapsed on the ground.

After a few minutes of silence, they both started readjusting their clothes. Scott pulled a shirt out of his locker to put over his wife-beater. They didn't even bother cleaning up the wall; it'd be dry by tomorrow.

"What did you want to talk about?" Isaac asked as they left the locker room.

Scott stopped in the hallway. "Um…I forgot."

Isaac laughed and grabbed Scott's hand. "Maybe I can…jog your memory."

"I know that I'm definitely getting more tattoos."


End file.
